


Opposite

by avengered063



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengered063/pseuds/avengered063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So differents, but she still loves him... or hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Heey guys :DD
> 
> Here is my second one-shot, I hope you all like ^^'
> 
> Excuse the mistakes, but English is my second language, although loves it than my first *--*
> 
> Well , enjoy ;*

He is gentle.

And you are selfish.

He is educated.

And you are sarcastic.

He is impulsive.

And you are calculating.

He is charismatic.

And you are manipulative.

He is the cure.

And you are the pain.

He is the light.

And you are the darkness.

He is a soldier made to protect.

And you are a spy made to lie and _kill._

He is the sun.

And it makes you angry, nervous, confused.

You get angry with the way he can see as well through your mask, crafted in such detail for so long. Makes you angry that he did not fear you, the more you threaten him. You revolts at the way he treats you - almost as if you have _feeling_.

Feeling. You already has forgotten how it feels warmth, joy, ecstasy, anguish, pain, _love._

But when you're with him, some things change. And you just can not understand how he has so much influence on you.

You feel more fragile. He surprises you, and for a few moments, you feel completely helpless. He challenges you.

But what impresses you most is the way he seems to care. The way he talks to you as an equal. By the way he looks so openly to you. And mainly because it was the only one in all these years, thinking about how much you suffered in the past, how much you need of protection.

And therefore you hate him.

You _hate_ Steve Rogers.

You hate him for making you think that almost primitive form. You hate him for resisting your investees, always so certain. You hate him because he makes you feel weak. You hate him because he makes you _feel,_ even for a few moments.

And it is in these moments that you think how much you _love_ Steve Rogers.


End file.
